Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon, is a mysterious, sleepy, small town of eastern Oregon, where there are many supernatural occurrences. It was founded by Quentin Trembley, but in an attempt to cover it up was said to be founded by Nathaniel Northwest. It's where Stan Pines lives and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. 12-year-old twin siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines, who are Stan's greatnephew and greatniece, are sent to stay with Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover the different yet curious wonders of Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls, Oregon is a town filled with mystery and residents claim paranormal activity occurs there. It is also based off Boring, Oregon, a town Alex never saw himself, but always imagined what it might be like. History The future site of the valley of Gravity Falls was originally inhabited by Dinosaurs, over 65,000,000 years BCE. Uniquely, the prehistoric beasts of the area did not perish from the impact of a meteor, as purported by the common theory; conversely, many became buried alive in tree sap, frozen within the bowels of the Earth and remaining there for eons. According to tree ring interruptions and radiation tests, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed by an alien spaceship crash-landing into Earth around 35 million years later. Whether the craft caused the town's strange properties or the place's strange properties attracted the craft is still unknown, however numerous anomalies such as electrical interference and sick livestock are linked to the ship's existence beneath the town. The first human inhabitants of the valley were Gravity Falls' native population, who mysteriously evacuated around AD 1000 after a shaman named Modoc learned of the prophecy that foretold the destruction Weirdmageddon from his interactions with Bill Cipher. The valley was deemed "cursed land" by the natives, who left behind troves of pottery, blankets, and art in local caves, relics that would one day be hoarded by the Northwests. The town of Gravity Falls was officially founded in 1842 by the deposed 8½th president of the United States of America, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq., who discovered the valley after falling off a cliff due to riding his horse backwards. Though it was originally only a small settlement, Trembley acted as its first mayor, instituting a variety of legislature that reflected his insanity. The town flourished in the late 1840s from the Gold Rush, which was followed by a lesser-known "Flannel Rush", however both were at an end a year later, as miners were scared away by sightings of dinosaurs in the Gravity Falls mines. Gravity Falls saw a population boom in the early 1860s as American pioneers travelled the Oregon Trail, many of whom ended up settling in the town. Among those who chose Gravity Falls as their home were settlers Grady and Fertilia Mecc, who are credited with the invention of the "High Five" and holding a record number of 42 offspring. In 1883, following the disappearance of Trembley, who sought immortality by preserving his body in peanut brittle and stashed himself in an underground cave beneath the Gravity Falls Cemetery, the U.S. government immediately enacted the Northwest Cover-up, in which Trembley's existence was erased from history and his identity as town founder and mayor was replaced by local nobody turned celebrity, Nathaniel Northwest. Having come into power as mayor and attained an illustrious wealth, Northwest enlisted the help of the town's lumberjacks in building his elaborate mansion in exchange for a lavish festival open to all the townsfolk, a promise he quickly reneged on following the manor's completion. 1883 was later marked by numerous disasters and catastrophes, including the Great Flood, which took the lives of many lumberjacks formerly involved in the construction of Northwest Manor, and the Great Train Crash, in which a passing conductor grew distracted by a "flash of light" and inadvertently sent his train off a cliff. In 1920, the "Maple Syrup Prohibition" led to secret pancake speakeasies. In 1937, a plane crashed into the mountains and a woman escaped into the forest. The words "Amelia was here" are carved into the mountainside. Laws * Main article: Laws of Gravity Falls Since the town was founded by a mayor who was legally insane, its arcane charter laws are equally insane. Woodpecker marriage is legal. The "Finders Keepers" law allows whoever holds a physical deed to own that property (created by Trembley as an experiment to institute a new form of government called "GimmieOcracy") and children can legally be sent to adult prison.Alex Hirsch's Reddit AMA. As explained in the episode "The Stanchurian Candidate," the Town Charter stipulates that Gravity Falls mayor elections are based on two events: The Wednesday Stump Speech, held on an actual stump, and the Friday Debate wherein townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end, they release a freedom eagle who will fly to the candidate covered in more seed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him, anointing him mayor. The Town Charter defines a worthy candidate as "anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten and throw their hat into the provided ring." Notable residents *'Stan Pines' is the stingy owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum, and which once had a room filled with wax figures. *'Soos Ramirez' is a lovable "man-child" who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He is a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. *'Wendy Corduroy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Robbie Valentino' is a stereotypical moody teenager and is the lead guitarist for his band. He is the ex-boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper Pines. *'Ma and Pa Duskerton' (former residents) were the owners of the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. Their ghosts live in and haunt said store. *'Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so they can go to lunch instead. *'Gideon Gleeful' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. He was the owner of book 2. Gideon ran the Tent of Telepathy. *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of Gideon Gleeful, worker at the Tent of Telepathy, and owner of Gleeful's Auto Sale. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and three other boys and is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Tyler Cutebiker' is an undecided individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He was appointed as the town's new mayor since Mayor Befufftlefumpter's death. *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the failing Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.' is a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's former love interest and a waitress at Greasy's Diner. She has a lazy eye that never opens. *'Grenda' is a large, deep-voiced girl who is best friends with Candy Chiu and Mabel Pines. *'Candy Chiu' is a girl who is best friends with Grenda and Mabel Pines. *'Pacifica Northwest' is the most popular and richest girl in Gravity Falls, and her great-great grandfather "founded" the town. *'Fiddleford "Old Man" McGucket' was originally known to be the local kook, but it is soon revealed that he was once friends with Stanford Pines during his scientific discovery. Later, he repeatedly used a mind-erasing gun on himself, leading him to be less intellectual due to side effects. *'Mayor Befufftlefumpter †': The old, reclusive mayor of Gravity Falls, who was in office for a great part of his life (for "almost a century", according to Sheriff Blubs) until his death in 2012. *'Bats Biker' is an emotional individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mrs. Gleeful' is Gideon Gleeful's mother. *'Ford Pines' is Stan's twin brother and the researcher who wrote journals 1'', ''2, and 3''. He is also the original owner of the Mystery Shack. *'Gorney' is a local boy. *'Shmipper and Smabble' are two local kids who bear a resemblance to Dipper and Mabel, but have completely opposite personalities. *'Mummy Kid' is a local kid who plays pranks on the residents of Gravity Falls, along with his with his friend dubbed Soldier Kid. The two are often seen at the Mystery Shack. *'Soldier Kid' is a local kid who likes playing pranks with his friend Mummy Kid. The two are often seen at the Mystery Shack. *'Preston and Priscilla Northwest' are Pacifica's parents and the richest people in Gravity Falls. *'Pizza Guy' is a fat man who loves pizza. *'Tate McGucket' is Old Man McGucket's son and a ranger at Lake Gravity Falls. *'Lee' is a local teenager and part of Wendy's clique. He is best friends with Nate. *'Tambry' is a local teenager who is usually seen using her phone, updating her status and posting photos. She is part of Wendy's clique. *'Nate' is another local teenager whose best friend is Lee. He is part of Wendy's clique. *'Thompson' is another local teenager who allows his friends to use and abuse him when it comes to pranks, so he can keep them together. *'Reginald' is a recurring young man and Rosanna's boyfriend. *'Rosanna' is a recurring young woman and Reginald's girlfriend. *'Unnamed pointed nosed woman' is a woman who likes Mabel Pines and Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat. *'Unnamed woman in orange' is a recurring woman who likes Gideon Gleeful and the Mystery Fair. *'Mr. Poolcheck' is the lifeguard at the Gravity Falls pool. He hires Dipper and Wendy as lifeguards and assistant lifeguards before firing them both. Dipper finds him emotionally unstable. *The 'Summerween Trickster' looks for kids on Summerween that don't have enough Summerween spirit. *'Hank' is a local father. *'Hank's wife' is a local mother. *'Unnamed scout lady' is a woman who bumped into Dipper while looking for the mailman and asked him if he was crying. *'Gabe Bensen' is a well-known puppeteer who was formerly one of Mabel's object of affections. Known Places *'412 Gopher Road—the location of Gideon Gleeful's family's factory. *'''Antique Emporium—an emporium located within the Gravity Malls near an escalatorLefty *'Arcade'—a building that has arcade machines from the '70s-'90s. *'Barber Shop'—a barber shop on Main Street. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated'—a company building where barrels and crates are manufactured. *'Big Gunz Laser Tag'—A laser tag arena (Formerly Mr. Zzz's Mattresses) *'Bowling alley'Postcard Creator—bowling place where the Lefty robot worked. *'Circle Park'—a place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *'Cory's Comics'—a comic store located next to the bowling alley. *'Crash Site Omega'—the location of the crashed UFO beneath the town. *'Dusk 2 Dawn'—an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Erik's Fountain Drinks'—a malt shop located on Main Street. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale'—a car lot that sells cars owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery'—the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet'—a public building and where Sev'ral Timez held a concert. *'Gravity Falls Forest'—a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, Journal 3 in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is also where Dipper encountered the manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Elementary School'—the town's local primary school. Introduced via Gideon’s school ID card. It was also where Journal 2’s hiding place was located, which explains how a clever kid like Gideon could find it. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper'—a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper is made. *'Gravity Falls High School'—the local high school. First shown in Sheriff Blubs' and Deputy Durland's PSA, Teenz Talk. The school mascot is the beaver. *'Gravity Falls Museum of History'—the museum where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest and did so by sitting on a bench upside-down. The Blind Eye Society also used it as an entrance to their former meeting place. *'Gravity Falls Library'—the library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy, and where Mabel meets Gabe. *'Gravity Malls'—A mall containing many stores and attractions. *'Gravity Falls Mines'—abandoned mines that hold living dinosaurs encased in tree sap. *'Gravity Falls Pool'—where many Gravity Falls residents go on hot summer days to cool down. *'Town Hall'—the town hall of Gravity Falls. Mentioned in Journal 3, on the page that offered information about ghosts. *'Gravity Falls water tower'—the tallest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower, however, many think it is a muffin. *'Greasy's Diner'—a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Hardware' - A hardware store located next to Corey's Comics. *'Hermanos Brothers'—A Mexican restaurant. *'Lake Gravity Falls'—the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Man Cave'—where Chutzpar and the other Manotaurs live. *'Mattress Prince's mattress store'—a store that sells mattresses. *'Multi-Bear's cave'—home of the Multi-Bear. *'Mystery Shack'—a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Its address number is 618. *'O' Doell's'—a store located next to the bowling alley. *'Scuttlebutt Island'—located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls. It is the home of the Gobblewonker and several beavers. *'Shop Thrifty'—a shop Mabel goes to to get materials for her sock puppets. *'Skull Fracture'—a biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat'—a restaurant that Robbie runs by while Rumble McSkirmish is chasing him. *'Petting Zoo'—a petting zoo run by farmer Sprott. *'Summerween Superstore'—a temporarily open store where you can get items for Summerween. *'Tavern'—a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy'—a location owned by Gideon Gleeful, which is a competitor of the Mystery Shack. *'The Club'—a fancy restaurant overlooking the town where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. *'Triple Digits Truck Stop'—A truckstop referenced in Journal 3 to be on "Route 14." The Lumberjack Statue is also shown here. *'Twin Bed Motel'—A motel referenced by Ford in Journal 3. *'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt'—A mini-golf course. *'Yumberjacks'—A fast food restaurant that Soos goes to. Trivia *The town is based off of Boring, Oregon. *A UFO is buried underneath the town, and the cause of the valley's creation. *The town's streets are dangerous and littered with weapons. *The indicator shown at the beginning of "Scary-oke" that pinpoints Gravity Falls' location reveals Gravity Falls to be in eastern Oregon. This is different than the location shown on the map of Oregon shown in "Tourist Trapped," which has Gravity Falls in the middle of Oregon. **The indicator on the monitor for the town shows it is located approximately along Highway 20 in Malheur County, Oregon, somewhere west of Vale. * If you search "Gravity Falls, Oregon" on Google Maps, it will direct you to the Oregon Vortex. * According to Probabilitor the Annoying in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Gravity Falls exists in Dimension "46 Apostrophe Backslash" (46'\). *As seen in "The Stanchurian Candidate" and "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," the emblem of Gravity Falls depicts an eagle flying above the town's eponymous waterfalls. It is similar to the Seal of Oregon. *Gravity Falls is the place with the highest concentration of supernatural events and abnormalities in the world, but other anomalies are scattered around the globe. *Population-wise, it's unknown just how big Gravity Falls is. Boring, Oregon (the town that Gravity Falls is based on) only has population of (roughly) 8,000-people, but considering that Gravity Falls has its own civic center and its own shopping mall, it seems that Gravity Falls has kind of large population despite being considered a "small town." es:Gravity Falls, Oregón ru:Гравити Фолз, штат Орегон nl:Gravity Falls, Oregon de:Gravity Falls, Oregon vi:Gravity Falls, Oregon pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Gravity Falls, Oregon pt:Gravity Falls (cidade) ro:Ciudățeni, Oregon Category:Season 1 places Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Towns and cities